Sonic at the Destiny islands
by Ashurasonic
Summary: When a sudden light attacked our hero, he didn't fall to his doom. Instead, he fell into one of his most favored adventure yet!


-Sonic on Destiny islands-  
  
______________________  
  
By Ashurasonic mk-2  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ashurasonicx  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter 1: Lost island hedgehog  
  
On the highest of the heavens, we can see two heroes. One a fox, one.. a hedgehog."Tails! Let's go faster, so we can explore all of   
  
the sky has to give!" as sonic said when he was riding on the tornado 2. "I think that's all you can see if we keep at this elevation.   
  
Perhaps going super, Sonic?" Tails replied. "Give me the emeralds, and it is time to go down!" As sonic said with excitement.  
  
Those 4 words started a beggining in which he mets new faces, and even some familiar ones. Thus a new adventure began, in which  
  
no one can expect the expected...  
  
Sonic jumped off the plane, and with the magical, mysterious powers of the chaos emeralds they collected throughout their adventures,  
  
a huge light illuminated all around him. There he was, A hedgehog that cannot be stopped. His red eyes of turmoil, his pure golden color,   
  
and his crescent-shaped spines pointing up like weeds in a garden. Sonic quickly outran the fox-controlled plane, and then all of his heavens were at his control.  
  
"Hey, I can see something...."   
  
Sonic, with his eyes are of anger, but of curiosity, quickly went straight to the object. As soon as he approached the object, it   
  
disappeared. Where has it gone to, sonic may have thought. Sonic continued on his race against the heavens until..  
  
"Your existence must perish. Perish upon yourself, hedgehog..." Those faint words of chaos gave sonic attention, and then all of the sudden, a  
  
strong light appeared out of the dust!  
  
But before the pre-destined hedgehog looked upon the illuminating object to see what it was, the hedgehog got a nasty treat.   
  
The light all of the sudden closed in on sonic, and with a strike of a million and one super titans, the immortal momentum of sonic   
  
completly stopped like a ball on a diamond wall, and all his circle shaped energy scattered around, making sonic turn back to normal.   
  
"Sonic!"   
  
Tails shrieked as he attempted to rescue sonic, but was too late. Sonic's gravity went to pull down the hedgehog to his doom.   
  
If Tails plane was to go completely down by mistake, he would lose all lift, thus making the plane suffer the same fate as the doomed   
  
hedgehog. So tails had to desend down slowly, hoping to see sonic alive and well.  
  
"Yatta!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic had a good reason why he said this again and again and again. As he fell like a 2 ton ball, he saw water. As it got bigger and   
  
bigger as he fell, he then-  
  
THUD!  
  
Sonic landed safely on the water. Sonic fainted on the fall. Sonic slowly desended in the depths of the blue. And his eyes gradually  
  
Blurred and then went off completely. You could hear the words "Come with me, perished bieng..."  
  
Part 2  
  
"What is it?" A girl asked while poking the hedgehog with a stick. Lucky hedgehog, he reached land! The girl looked back upon the other  
  
people and waved. "Hey, don't just stand there, do something!" The people were young. They didnt know what to exactly do when such  
  
an event happened. A buff, silver heared boy with eyes the color of the ocean approached the washed up mammal and used the  
  
stick the girl was using to flip over the hedgehog several times. "Wierd. I never seen anything like this on the Destiny Islands.."   
  
The hedgehog flinched a bit. The two moved back in surprise. "ITS ALIVE!" the girl said. Another person, a brunette walked up from the  
  
crowd. "Hey, if it's alie, why not we take to a treatment center?"  
  
The other two nod. The three pick up the hedgehog with little hesitense. They decided to walk the creature to a   
  
nearby treatment center, but one of them realised, "Its too far away!" The brunette had an idea. "Put the creature down,  
  
And lets make a basket!" They put the creature down and put it in a nearby tree so just in case he woke up,  
  
he would have shade.   
  
"Owie... Dang. My head hurts.." Sonic's eyes started to open a bit, and sat near the tree. Sonic scratched his back.  
  
"I cant even move a muscle on my neck!" Then after he got his vison back, he started to notice something different about  
  
his new surroundings. He turned his head once and saw trees, mountains, hills, grass, vines, and other forms of jungle life.   
  
When he turned another direction he could see water and sand, something that the ocean didnt have. "Im saved!"  
  
Sonic swiftly jumped up in happiness and just before he ran like usual, he heard footsteps. The kids came back, noticing the  
  
sounds where the creature had laid. They looked at the creature in astonishment. "Uhh... hello?" the brunett and the others notice  
  
the creature's similiar features to themselves. It could walk on two feet, and talk! It took a break from sonic's question to stop  
  
the kids' amazement. "hey, do you kids know that this is not a place to be?" The brunette replied " We dont have parents, and Im   
  
not a kid!"   
  
Sonic raised his arms and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, do you know where to go-" Thats when the hedgehog felt more pain in   
  
the neck and rubbed it hard. "ouch!" The girl ran up to the creature. "That must hurt! Can we be of assistance? We can take you to a   
  
treatment center if you-"   
  
"Great idea, but I have a better idea!" The hedgehog responded. "Ill take myself on! you can go on my back."  
  
The silver haired boy took a step foward and laughed. "HA! You gotta be crazy to take yourself to the place! You are too weak!" Sonic twitched   
  
angirly and walked up to the daring person. "Do you dare defy my running ability?" Riku laughed some more. "HA! I cant you beat a snail on   
  
friggen crack!"   
  
The other two took a step back and gasped in worry. "So you think I am inferior to you huh?" "yes!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE!"   
  
The girl fainted and the brunette looked as if he saw an adult. The hedgehog, furious, landed his finger   
  
on the boy's nose. "You dont even stand a chance!"   
  
The brunette broke up the two with his wide arms. "Ill make a challenge, alright." He points at a starting point,   
  
In the middle of two trees. "You start there. Whoever..." He points the finger at the finishing point, the top of a nearby hill.  
  
"Reaches the top first is the winner!" The hedgehog approached the brunette. "Excellent idea! but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What EXACTLY IS THE FINISHING POINT?"  
  
The silver haired boy approached the brunette. "yeah, WHAT IS EXACTLY IS THE FINISHING POINT, eh sora?"  
  
"Sora? So thats your name... what is the name of you.. and her?" The hedgehog added.  
  
Sora noticed that the girl fainted and picked her up, and came back. "Ill look for somewhere to sit on. And the annoying  
  
kid on next to me is named Riku, and the girl Im picking up is named Kairi." Riku rolled his eyes. Sonic made a cynical smile  
  
and said "So riku's your name huh? Expect a phone call soon." and winked. Riku's head turned slightly at another direction to show not to  
  
care. "Anyways, lets go!" Sora said in excitement. The two rivals took one last stare at each other and then got ready to see who's  
  
boss.  
  
Sora, holding kairi, sat on a sitable log, holding a rock and was responisible for starting the race and decides who wins. While riku was warming up,   
  
sonic was laying on a tree, making riku feel more confident. Then when time was up, they took starting postions between the two trees. Ready, set... GO!  
  
As soon as sora threw the rock, riku didnt see sonic. he saw just.. dust. After a little confusion, he found sonic on the top of the mountain.   
  
Sora looked on the hill and saw sonic too, he finished it almost simuntanously! Riku and Sora just looked that if they had been owned.   
  
"HEY RIKU! CALL ME!" Sonic yelled immaturly.  
  
While sora and riku were walking up the hill with a little struggle. When they finally reached the top. Riku was afraid of what he was going to say, especially  
  
about the fact that riku got owned, no, PWNED. Sonic, laughing, walked up to riku and patted his back. "What happened to mr.'ohh Im so awesome'?" Huh? I thought so."  
  
Riku, after a little pause, fainted. Sora looked at the two fainted bodies and looked at sonic, frightened."Who are you...?"  
  
"Me?" While doing his famous pose, he said his four words.  
  
"... I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"Uhh.. you dont look like a hedge-" A stare sonic made frightened the poor brunette. "I mean that in a good way! Please dont hurt me!"  
  
Sonic approached the frightened boy. "Dont worry, sora. I'm no nasty, in fact, Im kind of a hero myself." This helped to slow down sora's   
  
shivering. "You sure?"   
  
"Yes, dont worry, calm down."  
  
After a little while, sora stopped shivering and started to gain trust of the hedgehog. "Heh, your name sure fits your speed! I wish I had   
  
name like that." Sonic nodded. "Ahh, my name and how I got it is all a mystery myself. Think of it like a bag of chips. Its like you  
  
eat the chips without reading the nutrition facts!" sonic said. Sora chuckled a bit. "I dont know where the heck I got my name from!"  
  
Both laughed.  
  
Sora flashbacked on what he said a couple of minutes ago."hey, Did you say that your kind of like a hero? Tell me more!" Thus, sonic told all  
  
about his friends, foes, and past adventures he made. "Dang, that Eggman sure was stupid! Wonder which fast food restaurant he ate at.."   
  
Sonic replied "I dont know, but I sure it wasnt very Atkins diet friendly!" sora looked at sonic in confusion. "uhh... You'll get it, in a million years- OW!"  
  
The neck pain started to kick again.  
  
"Ohh wait! Werent we supposed to go to a treatment center?" Sora remembered. "Ohh yeah! Pick up the others, and hop on my back!" Sonic said with confidence.  
  
Sora picked up the others and hoped on Sonic's back. Sonic reved up his shoes."HERE WE GO!" And after a second, they disappered without a trace.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-End of chapter 1!-  
  
Check out chapter 2 in May!  
  
See ya and goodnight fan fiction artists! :P. 


End file.
